


One Pair

by daringlybelieving



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Fluff, Poker, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt!fic for zap-saidthelady, my first DA story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Pair

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt!fic for zap-saidthelady, my first DA story.

"I win!" Cora smiled triumphantly and spread her cards out on the coffee table beside his.

Robert frowned as he stared at her hand. "I don't understand, how do you win? I have two aces and a queen."

Cora sighed and gestured to the cards on the table. “I have a straight, see? You have one pair, dear. Straights beat pairs.” Robert frowned again and massaged his temples.  
“Explain a straight to me again?”

Cora touched the flop, turn and river cards on the table. “Three, four, seven. Add my five and six and it makes a straight.” She arranged the cards so it made a sequence. “See?”

“Alright, and how does that top having matching pairs?” he asked.

Cora shrugged lightly. “It just does.” She replied, causing Robert to raise an eyebrow in response.

“Are you making this all up so that you win?”

“Of course not!” Cora gasped, pressing her hand delicately to her chest.

Robert chuckled and leaned forward to collect the cards. “I’m afraid your American games don’t make much sense to me, my dear.”

Cora smiled and pushed herself gracefully out of her chair and went to his side. “I know, but I love you so I am more than willing to ignore your shortcomings.” She replied lightly, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning to press a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
